User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Lykaos
Full Name: Angelos Lupus Lykaos III Nickname: Lykaos (Lee-ka-os) Etymology: Lykaos = Derived from Lykos (Lee-kos) = Wolf (Greek) Lupus = Wolf (Latin) Angelos = Angel (Greek) Race: KC Warrior Gender: Female Age: The KC Universe equivalent to 15 human years. Birthday: The KC Universe equivalent to March 26 (2015 for future reference) Bio: One of the few females in the KC Warriors army, and one from a very long line of female warriors. She is skilled and strong, smart and brave, just like a wolf. She is also a good leader, being a leader of a platoon, she is a skilled warrior, having been raised as a warrior since birth. She was also gifted with a special talisman that has resided in her family for centuries, a special skill that, once unlocked, can prove to be even stronger than a knight, but despite all this, she has no idea what “emotions” are, hence, when she comes to earth, she is very curious about human emotion and why it’s so important. Personality: This part is going to be a little plain. Lykaos is a complete Athena, but for different reasons. Meaning that she’s an excellent warrior, a great fighter, but she is detached from emotions so much that the only emotions she can feel knowingly are victory after a fight and regret after a loss. She doesn’t even know that the force willing her forward is, she just goes with it. She relies on instinct and smarts in battle, and while she can’t really feel sadness, she always wishes for the passed KC warriors to be sent to a better place after being defeated. She is also quite thick, having no idea what humor is and why it’s odd for her to be the only female, and acts the same in front of girls and boys, formal, polite and serious, straight to the point. She has much to learn. Appearance: In KC, Lykaos is a very feminine looking character. She has a light tanned body color, piercing blue eyes, black marks bellow her eyes that are like the fangs, except split in the center to about half way so that they end in 2 points, and a form that, while still pretty generic, looks female, even at first glance. Her armor is grey and she merely as grey chest plate and bottom armor, though the top part is cropped to really look female and her silver armor has noticeable scratch and battle marks on her. Over her head and back, though, is a huge, silver wolf skin like a helmet and a cape. It doesn’t get in her way, and in truth, it actually protects her to some extent. Around her neck is a very noticeable green pendant that has a purple silhouette of a wolf in it. It’s a family heirloom that has existed for longer than anyone can really keep track of with normal memory capacity. As her mother instructed her, she never takes it off. Ever. In the human world, though, Lykaos is very different in terms of attire, and obviously, more feminine looking than in KC. She has a long and slim build, not so curvy, but not flat, same piercing, intense blue eyes, though they have pupils now, same black cheek marks, and she has a bit of a round face and lips that are paler than her skin tone. She has long, wavy and unruly dark brown hair that fades to light brown, then fades to silver at the tips that reach her knees, and out of the top of her head peek a pair of silver wolf ears. She dresses in a black tank top underneath a low-neck-hole, grey crop top with a black running wolf silhouette on it, a pair of light blue, faded skinny jeans, a brown belt, a pair of brown leather boots that are cut to just above the ankles, and lastly, a brown leather holder for her weapon, which she still carries around. Her hair is usually down, or if not, pulled into a ponytail with a grey wolf-head-looking cap on her head with holes for hear ears to make them look more, concealed, in a way, and is has a striking resemblance to the wolf sin she wears, as it has yellow eyes and fangs that hang after the cap bill. Of course, she still wears her amulet, which gives her the ability to jump between dimensions with the Knights. Weapon: A polearm that looks like this. Relations: Due to Lykaos’s lack of emotions most of the time, she doesn’t know much about relations, but she later finds the knights to be her allies, and respects Beag very much, as he took her under his wing when she first joined the army at approximate age 7. Category:Blog posts